<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning and The End by Cats_and_Crows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354842">The Beginning and The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Crows/pseuds/Cats_and_Crows'>Cats_and_Crows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of the Coven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Severus Snape Bashing, Unapologetically Dark and OP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Crows/pseuds/Cats_and_Crows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort was defeated at great cost. Decades later and not much has changed. Fleur Delacour, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Nymphadora Tonks have finally had enough. Unapologetically Dark and OP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour/Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Luna Lovegood/Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour/Neville Longbottom, Fleur Delacour/Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour/Neville Longbottom/Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Luna Lovegood/Nymphadora Tonks, Luna Lovegood/Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Nymphdora Tonks, Neville Longbottom/Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom/Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of the Coven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning and The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN - While I appreciate Harry Potter harem fics as much as the next guy I find they are overplayed. My personal twist involves adding a second male character to the coven. Additionally I will not write any "steamy" scenes and will limit the romance aspect to cuddles, hugs, and kisses. Everything else will simply be implied. This is not out of any sense of morality or propriety but rather I'm personally horrible at writing such scenes. I briefly toyed with the idea of adding a third male to balance the ratio a bit but I didn't want another Gryffindor which really only left Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Viktor Krum. None of whom I have personal feelings over and putting them in the coven would just feel like me adding another body that doesn't bring anything unique to the table. Besides seven is a number that comes up often in Potterverse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The seven companions gathered together to look back upon their lives one last time. The surviving septet had married each other shortly after the Second War. The coven marriage ceremony allowed them to share and heighten their magical, mental, and physically prowess. Most notably they were now all Metamorphmagus thanks to Tonks and Harry's ability to speak with serpents was restored despite having lost it earlier when he destroyed the Horcrux in his scar.</p><p>They unanimously agreed that vanquishing Voldemort had cost them too much for how little good it did in the long term. They were now eight dark lords and countless dead friends later. The cycle never stopped. Some dark witch or wizard would terrorize the nation for a time with a band of bloodthirsty followers, the population would cower during their reign until one of them stepped in and stopped the fledgling dark ruler. Afterwards, everyone would go back to their normal lives confidant that the newfound peace would last forever despite a constant history showing otherwise. A ninth dark lord would arise any day now.</p><p>This time they wouldn't be around to stop it. Over the years they had outlived friends, siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, parents, children, godchildren, and grandchildren. Today they had finally run out of people they cared for, everyone worth saving was already dead as they buried their last grandchild. The Statute of Secrecy was hanging by a thread. The magical creature communities were increasingly distancing themselves from the Ministry. This world was over, it just hadn't realized it yet.</p><p>They cursed Dumbledore as much as Voldemort himself these days. When they were kids they thought of him as Merlin reborn, it wasn't until they were older and they learned more about him that they saw him for what he truly was. The old goat viewed death as simply "The Next Great Adventure" and thus just didn't care about potential victims and instead sought to redeem the perpetrators instead. The moment he stumbled upon a Prophecy that told of "vanquishing the Dark Lord" was the moment he stopped even trying. It neither named Voldemort personally nor gave the slightest hint as to how said Dark Lord would be vanquished, yet it was still enough for him to trust in it completely.</p><p>Lily Potter had defeated the Dark Lord but that didn't fit his narrative so he spun a bullshit tale of an infant saving everyone. He then arranged for the child to be raised in a horrific environment for the sole purpose of shattering his sense of self-worth. Dumbledore wanted a soldier that didn't value his life and thus wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself for others. Dumbledore wasn't willing to risk his child of prophecy having anything worth living for. He sat on his bony ass for a decade after Voldemort's first defeat while casually sacrificing others in half baked schemes to redeem killers. The demented bastard knew exactly how horrible a teacher Snape was but viewed all the harm he inflicted as an acceptable trade for the man's so called redemption. His own inaction was responsible for the lion's share of the death and destruction inflicted during the Second War.</p><p>His entire life had been centered around making himself the lynchpin of the magical world and a lot of good people died because Dumbledore failed in making any preparations for the world to continue without him. His supporters had been conditioned to need him for everything and most of them died screaming within the year. Dumbledore's own death had been far too gentle in their opinion as he didn't have to deal with the fallout of his schemes. He had even known his death was coming but kept carrying on as if everything was well in hand. As far as they could tell he didn't even bother informing anyone but his pet Death Eater. </p><p>They still couldn't entirely discern Snape's motivation. If he was truly on their side he would have helped far more than he actually did. He seemed to be playing both sides against each other and the only actions he had taken against Voldemort were after his master had betrayed him. Much like what happened with Dumbledore, none of them considered it noble to sacrifice yourself if you were already about to die. On occasion they would ponder what would have happened had the old headmaster not been dying when he concocted this ill-conceived plot that relied more on Prophecy than anything else. It was more luck than anything else that it somehow worked.</p><p>Dumbledore was hailed as a hero because of this miraculous success. Not the muggleborns who had suffered and died in the Death Eater camps, not the resistance members who smuggled people out of the country, not the young magicals who perished at the Battle of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was praised as the mastermind behind their victory. The wizarding population was left in shambles but they didn't care. His teachings and tactics were still being encouraged to this day despite them passionately railing against them or how ineffective they proved to be over the years. Every attempt they had made to better prepare the world was met with constant resistance. The people just didn't want to change. The reforms they tried to implement were ridiculed. The awards and medals they were given over the years for constantly saving them were empty platitudes and pathetic attempts at appeasing them. The upper echelons were content with the status quo and actively fought against rocking the boat. These days no living person was more than a passing acquaintance. It was time to leave.</p><p>The ritual was a liferaft on a sinking world. They had stumbled across the fundamentals in their library. It had taken years to work out the kinks but in the end they felt it would be worth it. Settling their affairs was a bit trickier as they went about making preparations. They didn't really care what happened once they were gone but they didn't want anyone being able to interrupt them before they left and they certainly had no desire to leave a trail that could be followed. The seven of them wanted a fresh start and the last thing they needed once they arrived at their new home were those very idiots that made it impossible to stay here in the first place. Nobody would know they were leaving until they were already long gone and a few false trails would insure they didn't have to deal with these fools every again.</p><p>Summoning the portal was difficult. Summoning the portal unnoticed by the outside world in a manner that simply couldn't be repeated was even more challenging. The ritual required components of magical creatures that were now extinct due to their alterations. The seven of them had been meticulous in acquiring the last remaining samples along with over a dozen equally difficult ingredients that weren't needed and would in fact sabotage any future attempts. It had taken nearly a third of their wealth to do so but thanks to carefully planned paperwork the expenses went unnoticed. The trip would have challenges. Their new home wasn't going to be perfect and they were under no delusions that life would be sunshine and rainbows now. Yet, in comparison to what they were leaving behind they had all agreed it was indeed an upgrade.</p><p>The location they were at would never be found. It was isolated and at the base of an active volcano. Only the constant reinforcing of the wards kept the site stable. Once they left it would be destroyed within weeks and all traces gone within a month. Not that anybody would look for them here as it wasn't listed under their names and they were technically trespassing on government land. Anything of real value had been stripped from their home to be taken with them. The house they had lived in for the last couple decades had been staged to look like a robbery and kidnapping. The safeguards keeping intruders out would fade in about two years. The seven of them were hermits when not saving the wizarding world so it wasn't unusual for them to go long stretches without seeing another soul.</p><p>They spent over a week simply contemplating. They didn't want to forget anything. One of the steps they used to prevent being followed had the side effect of also preventing a return trip. This was a one way journey. Not that they had any desire to return as not only was another dark lord right around the corner but the mundanes were on the cusp of another world war as plague and famine ran rampant across the globe. The magical world ignored the problems of the mundane and in return the mundane world ignored the magical problems. Neither side realizing they could aid the other's problems and both too stubborn to even realize they needed help let along swallow their pride enough to ask for it. Those that could see the end had been amongst the first to die trying to stop it. Those that couldn't were living in blissful ignorance on borrowed time.</p><p>There were only tears of relief shed when the day finally came. The seven of them had long since made peace with leaving everyone to their fate. Everything had been taken care of. There would probably be a bit of trouble once people realized they were gone but that wouldn't happen for at least another year. At that point they would be safely away from this dying world and it would no longer be their problem. One by one, they strolled through the open portal towards their fresh start. The portal collapsed minutes after they had passed through. They had done it. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives. The seven looked over the landscape and took in their new home. Time to get to work...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN - Where did they go? I'll have a story or two of them simply going back in time but most of my stories will be crossover fics involving this seven character coven in various other settings. I'll focus largely on Fantasy, Horror, and Science Fiction but will probably include a few Adventure and/or Drama stories. I will also limit in universe knowledge while keeping as much cultural influence as possible for example the group that goes to the Star Wars universe will NOT know that Palpatine is the Sith Lord or that Anakin Skywalker will become Darth Vader though they would know that Bruce Wayne is Batman and Clark Kent is Superman while the group that went to the DC universe would have the opposite knowledge. Additionally, no characters outside of the coven will know anything about the Potterverse. My intention is to have over a dozen stories telling of the exploits of these characters and how their actions change the way events play out in various other settings. If you have a setting or scenario in mind by all means mention it to me. Please don't hesitate to point out spelling and/or grammar errors. English is my first and only language so I have no excuses for the mistakes in my writing and will happily correct them.</p><p>AN - Despite the fact that this group has decades if not a century (I intentionally left it vague) of experience and have outlived children and grandchildren none of them are at risk from dying of old age anytime soon. Physically they are still in the prime of their lives and likely to remain in such condition for quite a while. They left the world because they still had plenty of time left but nothing they cared for. I feel that if they were all about to die soon they wouldn't have bothered with such a complex ritual. Their longer lifespans will be alluded to but I wont go into details in order for you to draw your own conclusions. In short, a wizard did it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>